


Эксперимент

by monpansie



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Эксперимент! – Он пьет и еще сильнее пьянеет – в отличие от тебя. - Правда, я никогда об этом не думал, но это было бы реально круто! Черт, и как я раньше не догадался! Правда, всего-то! <br/>- Это опасно, — говоришь ты.<br/>Он наклоняется к тебе, и его глаза блестят ярко-ярко.<br/>- Это не опасно, Хаккай, - шепчет он с придыханием. – Это не опасно. Я справлюсь. Поверь мне.<br/>И его улыбка. Он сжимает твои пальцы и повторяет — Поверь мне."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент

***

Одна полоса шла у Годжо по спине, еще одна - по правому плечу – неровные огромные царапины - на спине пошире, надорванная, довольно глубокая, кровоточащая, набухшая, по плечу - просто очень длинная – спускалась ниже локтя — болезненным зигзагом. А еще синяки – без счета – плотные, ноющие, растекающиеся, багровеющие - это от ударов о стену. Распухшая лодыжка – может быть, вывих. Разбитые губы и ссадины на лице не в счет. Зубы целы.

Сначала Годжо прижимал к плечу носовой платок или салфетку, потом взял какие-то бинты и бутылку виски, налил виски на бинты и промокал рану и страшно морщился при этом. Кровь на губах подсыхала корявыми корочками, но когда он морщился, снова начинала сочиться.  
\- На спине не достаю, — сказал он, даже как будто бы смущаясь.  
\- Идиот, – сказал Санзо и взял бинт с какой-то брезгливостью.  
Они были вдвоем в комнате. 

Потом Годжо молчал. Сидел у окна за столом и молчал. Два раза он пытался закурить - колесико на зажигалке застревало, и он словно забывал крутануть его второй раз, и так и сидел с сигаретой в руке. А потом через пару минут вспоминал - снова проворачивал его - и снова безуспешно.  
\- Держи, – Санзо достает свою. – На.  
Но он не передает зажигалку из рук в руки — бросает на стол. 

Зажигалки у Санзо могут быть дорогими, могут быть грошовыми — но они всегда истертые, исцарапанные — эта, например, очень дешевая, грязновато-синяя.  
Но с дешевой синей зажигалкой все получается - огонек с первого раза - и прикурить все-таки удалось. 

Когда Годжо прикуривает, руки его трясутся. Очень заметно.   
\- Придурок, – голос Санзо звучит раздраженно.  
Годжо затягивается, опять ничего не отвечает, не реагирует, никак, выпускает дым, а потом роняет голову на руки, сигарета зажата в пальцах, дым струится и извивается и расползается, и в комнате сразу начинает вонять сигаретами Годжо - противный, но давно привычный запах.   
Наверное, волосы Годжо тоже пропахли этим вонючим дымом.  
Санзо кажется, что он его ненавидит. 

\- Ну, я сказал, что это было бы интересно, – Годжо говорит внутрь – внутрь кольца рук - голос получается глухим, сдавленным, каким-то ватным – ограниченное пространство.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что ты это сказал, – Санзо и не пытается скрыть раздражение в своем голосе. И после паузы, - Иногда мне хочется тебе врезать... просто так. Врезать.  
Годжо поднимает лицо, смотрит на монаха и не понимает.  
\- Почему? – говорит он.  
Санзо отворачивается.

***

\- Ну, это же смешно, Хаккай, – говорит Годжо. Он слегка пьян и волосы болтаются вокруг лица, мешают, щекотят, он убирает некоторые пряди за уши — это забавно - но это только на пару минут, а потом все снова - лезут в глаза, раздражают - он похож на озабоченного подростка, но выглядит очень сексуальным – он, действительно, сексуален, даже если это не так, как он себе представляет – в том смысле, что его сексуальность не в том, в чем, он думает, она есть. - Почему ты не хочешь?

А еще у него на руках – на широких, но сухих запястьях с торчащими косточками дурацкие металлические браслеты или кожаные ремешки с какими-то заклепками – он находит это крутым. Он вообще находит крутым всякую дрянь – амулет с акульим зубом, конечно же, невероятная ценность, да - играет какими-то игрушками в какие-то игры – но это не ломание, он не притворяется — он в это верит - он действительно такой.

\- Нам надо разнообразить семейную жизнь, – и громко хохочет над своей шуткой.  
Тупица.

Запах пота и дряни, которую он считает мужской туалетной водой – он так долго ее выбирает и так громко разглагольствует о том, как и что нужно выбирать, и уж он-то знает, что ему подходит - а потом покупает ту, на которой изображено что-нибудь из арсенала крутых парней - харлей или условный кольт - или просто большую бутылку - большое, значит, крутое.   
Он тщательно расчищает для нее место на полочке в ванной — он горд своим приобретением, его внешним видом, его свойствами - он предлагает тебе оценить запах и еще раз выслушать небольшую тираду об умении выбирать и знании сути вещей, и еще дня три играет в это просто самозабвенно, а потом забывает, и в один прекрасный день разбивает эту огромную бутылку с харлеем - просто неловко махнув рукой - и говорит с сожалением — ну надо же! 

Еще его нельзя заставить выпить хорошее вино – по всем правилам - его хватает на пять минут этих обнюхиваний бокала, дегустаций, понимания немыслимой важности нужной температуры и прочего, и прочего, а потом ему явно хочется пива – поддеть ногтем кольцо на крышке и просто выпить — без ритуалов.

Но его недостатки настолько сексуальны, что ничьи достоинства не сравнятся с ними, знаете ли.

\- Ты бы мог выглядеть сексуальным в костюме, – говоришь ты.   
\- Конечно, мог бы, – удивляется он. Он и видит себя таким – такой вот парадокс - в дорогом костюме, в крутом казино, а на улице ждет роллс-ройс, а на широком сухом запястье с выпирающими косточками - дорогие часы – он даже не знает, какие они там бывают, эти дорогие часы, но они очень дорогие — это он видит в своих мечтах - и носит драные джинсы и майки на сто размеров больше. Стесняясь своего худющего жилистого тела, может быть.

И еще у него ребра торчат.  
И еще вечно сбитые костяшки пальцев.   
Царапины. Порезы. Шрамы.  
Он привыкает к ним и забывает о них так же быстро, как получает.

... Капли пота на лбу, лицо серьезное – вот момент, когда лицо у Годжо серьезное - когда он нависает над тобой сверху. Когда прижимает тебя к кровати – своим весом. Когда стягивает с тебя одежду, явно наслаждаясь моментом и явно же торопясь. Ты знаешь, как он целуется, знаешь, как он обнимает, знаешь, когда он хочет секса, так сильно хочет, что иногда даже говорит тебе об этом - а иногда даже не говорит – и как- то неловко прижимает тебя - не то, чтобы смущаясь, но как-то так, как будто отвлеченно и сосредоточенно одновременно - и ты чувствуешь его член - трудно не почувствовать - берешь его рукой и получаешь свистящий выдох сквозь зубы в награду - и его губы на своей шее, и его язык – ему нравится облизать твою кожу, оставить влажный холодящий след - и слышишь его голос – немного хриплый и непривычно тихий – "Так. Да".

Ему явно нравится секс где попало – на темной лестнице, или вот еще - "Санзо нет, давай опорочим его ложе!" – и вы опорочили, да, даа, и он прожег сигаретой простыню, когда курил после секса и страшно перепугался – как подросток родителей, и сам сгреб эту простыню и побежал вниз ее менять и потом застилал кровать, а тебе хотелось спать, а он возился с простыней, а потом он целовал тебя и смеялся и потащил в вашу комнату, и там ты намекнул ему на оральный секс, а он не отказался, и это было долго и закончилось триумфом – твоих умений и его терпения, и его пальцы приподнимают твое лицо за подбородок, большим пальцем он вытирает тебе губы - скорее, размазывает, чем вытирает - а потом вы спали как убитые, а потом, вечером, Санзо орал, что убьет Годжо, потому что он, наверное, трахал девок, свинья, на его кровати, и ему воняет спермой, ты чувствовал что-то среднее между щекоткой и смущением и даже предложил Санзо чай, чтобы это смущение скрыть, а Санзо помрачнел, закурил сигарету, потом еще одну, потом еще одну, а ты неловко улыбался и чай все-таки принес – без просьбы.

И вот он пьян и говорит тебе – Почему ты не хочешь? Это будет здорово!  
\- Годжо, это глупо.  
\- Эксперимент! – Он пьет и еще сильнее пьянеет – в отличие от тебя. - Правда, я никогда об этом не думал, но это было бы реально круто! Черт, и как я раньше не догадался! Правда, всего-то!   
\- Это опасно, — говоришь ты.  
Он наклоняется к тебе, и его глаза блестят ярко-ярко.  
\- Это не опасно, Хаккай, - шепчет он с придыханием. – Это не опасно. Я справлюсь. Поверь мне.  
И его улыбка. Он сжимает твои пальцы и повторяет — Поверь мне.

\- А если нет? – ты все-таки не собираешься это делать.  
\- Умру на постели во время секса – моя мечта! – Да-да, мечта всех подростков и старичков на виагре. Не ври, Годжо. Громкие слова. Они не имеют смысла. Пустая бравада. Ты говоришь это так легко, потому что не придаешь им ни малейшего значения – ты в них не веришь.

***

\- Я думал, я умру, – говорит Годжо. – Я думал, он меня убьет.  
\- А надо было, – говорит Санзо. – Честно – надо было, – но его голос не звучит убедительно. Нисколько. Скорее, устало.  
\- Хочешь выпить? – говорит Годжо.  
\- Да.   
\- И я. Адски. Сейчас, – Годжо встает, приносит бутылку виски - ту самую, из которой поливал свои бинты - и стаканы. – Как тебе?  
\- Просто наливай.   
\- Ага. Я тоже так больше люблю. Коктейли это ерунда.  
Булькающий звук, и каждый залпом выпивает свою долю.  
\- Тупица, – cвирепо говорит Санзо, – Он же мог тебя убить!

***

Он тебя целует, облизывает мочки твоих ушей, покусывает твою шею – он насмотрелся порно, да – он исправно покупает порножурналы - иногда таскает их с собой, штук пять — но потом где-нибудь забывает, в какой-нибудь гостинице и громко хохочет, когда вспоминает, и говорит, что несет сексуальное просвещение в мир и хорошо бы они достались какому-нибудь невинному монашку — там есть на что посмотреть! - а Санзо морщится и старается не слушать, а он изо всех сил хочет донести это именно до Санзо, именно до него, и в конце концов монах орет что-то яростное, и, привычно попугавшись и получив нужную реакцию, Годжо наконец замолкает, . 

Он очень хочет быть крутым и в сексе, он очень старается – скажем, доставить удовольствие - нет, не так — такое странное сочетание, трудно объяснить – это и так и не так - трудно называть составляющие коктейля, который сводит тебя с ума, правда? - его старание и порно-опыт никак не связаны с тем, что он, действительно умело занимается сексом, что он с удовольствием занимается сексом - получает от этого удовольствие и доставляет удовольствие – своим удовольствие в том числе. Ну, помимо остального. Иногда только спрашивает какую-нибудь глупость:  
\- Тебе нравится? – когда он облизывает твой член или трахает у стены.  
В смысле – мог бы не спрашивать.

 

\- Представляешь, как это было бы здорово, – жаркий шепот. – Я же полуекай. Я же извращенец. Ну, представь. Отпустить себя. Дать волю инстинктам.  
Не смеши, Годжо. Нет.   
Что еще в тебе хорошо - когда ты занимаешься сексом, ни одна посторонняя мысль не может прийти тебе в голову — даже теоретически - ни одна. Никогда. Ты шепчешь что-то нежное и страстное, и это то, что ты думаешь, а не то, что придумал сказать, или эти твои — "приподнимись" или "прогни спину" – как-то резко, отрывисто, как будто с трудом - и в этот момент ты уже обычно приподнимаешь меня или кладешь ладонь на поясницу — ладонь довольно тяжелую и влажную от пота - это значит, что так действительно лучше или что тебе хочется именно так.

Сейчас он хочет секса - ты точно знаешь. 

Ты улыбаешься. Твоя улыбка его воодушевляет. Он начинает верить, что цель близка.  
\- Острые ощущения, – эта фраза кажется ему верхом убедительности, – Хаккай.   
\- Нет,- говоришь ты и целуешь его в губы.  
Он дергает тебя к себе и целует дольше – у него есть странная властная привычка захватывать губы во время поцелуя – настаивать на… ну, не знаю…на доминировании?  
\- Да, – говорит он – и это мужской голос, и от него пахнет возбуждением – Да. Хаккай. Не спорь со мной, Хаккай.

***

\- Ну, дальше ты знаешь. В смысле…  
Санзо закусывает губы и не отвечает. Годжо втыкает сигарету в цветочный горшок.

Удар – такой странный, какой-то сочный звук – с таким падает тело с высоты и стук двери – ее захлопнули со страшной силой.  
Выбегает Гоку – странно, что он так быстро среагировал – вид у него сонный, волосы торчат во все стороны, а сам в смешных полосатых трусах.  
\- А что это? – он смотрит на Годжо и потом с тревогой в голосе – Что это???  
\- Придурок! - орет Санзо. – Долбаный придурок! А ты иди отсюда, - он видит Гоку, - Вали, давай, давай – не твое дело! Пошел отсюда!  
Но Гоку смотрит на голого скрючившегося Годжо – в крови, в этих царапинах и синяках, едва в сознании - глаза почти закатились, но веки не опущены.  
\- Ему плохо? – И да, тревога в его голосе значит только тревогу.

***

\- Будешь? - говорю я, улыбаясь.  
\- Да, - говоришь ты и вздрагиваешь и от предвкушения. - Только не до конца. Не до конца этот раз, понятно? Просто... просто сделай мне приятно, — твои глаза загораются. — Давай под дверью у Санзо? - негромкий смех.  
\- Он монах — он почувствует твою похотливую ауру и обязательно выйдет, – я встаю на колени, – И что тогда?  
\- Давай! - говоришь ты. — Только не до конца, да? Ну, не дай мне... кончить.

И мне смешно, и меня возбуждает сосать твой член под дверями Санзо и дразнить тебя, и дразнить странного буддиста за стеной — не такой уж толстой и звуконепроницаемой, и мы оба все-таки стараемся не шуметь, и ты закрываешь рот ладонью - чтобы не застонать или не вскрикнуть – а я делаю все, чтобы ты застонал или вскрикнул - вряд ли он спит — хотя, может и спит, но если не спит — может выйти - да куда он выйдет, ленивая задница? – но вдруг?   
И я хочу тебя, Годжо.  
\- Еще — говоришь ты — Еще немного. Давай. Так. Давай. Еще.  
Ты абсолютно бесстыжий в своем удовольствии. Ну что ж, попробуй сдержаться. 

Потом мы вваливаемся в нашу комнату   
\- Снимай это скорее, — ты заваливаешь меня на кровать — твое колено между моими коленями – ты раздвигаешь мне ноги. – Снимай это, – ты демонстративно, по пуговице расстегиваешь мою рубашку – одну пуговицу ты отрываешь – нарочно, смотришь мне в глаза, улыбаясь-усмехаясь - и выбрасываешь ее – едва слышный звук.  
\- А теперь это, – целуешь меня ниже пупка, задевая губами пояс брюк, – теперь нужно снять это – иначе ничего не выйдет, – усмешка. – Учти, я с трудом могу терпеть.   
\- Да и ты тоже, – ты берешь мой член в ладонь – я вздрагиваю и невольно подаюсь вперед. - Нравится? – пара движений. – Правда нравится? – еще пара движений, тянешься, языком проводишь по моим губам.  
Правда. Да. Очень.  
\- Кажется, да? – ты шепчешь мне в самое ухо, подло наблюдая за пупырышками на моей коже. – М?   
Движения становятся чуть побыстрее, и ты целуешь меня в шею – довольно болезненно.  
-Ты должен успеть, – я едва могу это сказать. – Успеть. Если хочешь.  
\- Да ерунда.   
И ты зубами тихонько снимаешь первый зажим с моего уха.

\- А вот теперь давай потрахаемся, Хаккай, — твой жесткий сексуальный голос - и это последняя фраза которую я отчетливо помню .

***  
\- Он сам, сам смог надеть их, – Годжо взглядом спрашивает у Санзо разрешения налить еще – Санзо молча пододвигает бокал. – Он бросил меня об стену – я отлетел как мешок с мусором  
Санзо хмыкает.  
\- Ну, ударом об стену меня не возьмешь, — Годжо даже гордится собой – удивительный человек, правда – гордится своей выносливостью именно _сейчас_.   
\- Если только неоднократными.   
Годжо кивает и снова затягивается сигаретой.  
\- Он бросал меня столько раз, что мне казалось, я превращусь в лепешку – кровавую, – ухмылка, - а потом я крикнул — Хаккай! — ну, как крикнул, - Годжо как-то неловко ежится. - Он уже сдавил мне глотку - прохрипел, скорее, - Годжо выпивает виски залпом. - И он выбросил меня за дверь. Не знаю, почему. Услышал? В глазах у него ничего не изменилось – они были такие... как стекла. – Годжо явно не по себе, и он не смотрит на собеседника.- Стеклянные. Словно стеклянные.   
\- Ну да, – говорит Санзо.  
\- Он может надеть их сам, — говорит Годжо. — Понимаешь, он может надеть их сам.  
\- К сожалению, — усмехается Санзо. — Стоило врезать тебе еще разок — а уж потом надевать.  
\- Да нет, – говорит Годжо. – Мне уже, в общем, было достаточно. 

\- Увидеть это в глазах человека, которому доверяешь... Я... я даже рад, что он ничего не помнит, – Годжо жутко от своих слов. – И...  
Санзо хмыкает.   
\- С которым ты спишь, — говорит он. - Да?  
Годжо молчит.  
\- Ну, для меня-то это не секрет, правда? Ты же не думал, что я не знаю? Мы разве не об этом говорили с самого начала? – Санзо забирает свою исцарапанную зажигалку и тоже закуривает. - Ты куришь просто мерзость, – не забывает отметить. - Не о том, что одному похотливому придурку захотелось острых ощущений? Нет? Не об этом?

***

Я буду улыбаться тебе, и ты будешь улыбаться мне, потому что ты веришь в то, что я ничего не помню, и не хочешь причинять мне боль знанием о том, что я хотел убить тебя – беречь меня, да, Годжо? - а я все помню, все, вот что плохо, и твой хрип "Хаккай!", и твое посиневшее лицо, и разбитые губы и выкрученные запястья, и то, как мне казалось, что я умру, а чудовище останется и вдруг убьет тебя, тебя, тебя, Годжо. Одного единственного на весь мир. Одного единственного. Никогда не скажу тебе, потому что я, я тоже не хочу причинять тебе боль, понимаешь? - тем, что я все помню. Сейчас я буду притворяться, что сплю. Буду лежать в постели столько, сколько нужно. До утра. До обеда. А потом улыбаться, и ты вздохнешь с облегчением – "забыл" и сделаешь что-нибудь дурацкое – прокричишь что-нибудь на ухо Гоку или перескажешь порнорассказ в подробностях – попытаешься, да. Я знаю, что ты у Санзо, я знаю, что вы курите вдвоем и пьете виски или еще какую-нибудь вонючую дрянь, он называет тебя идиотом, а ты даже не замечаешь этого или смотришь на него непонимающим взглядом...

Наверное, это... наверное, это страшно увидеть такое в глазах человека, с которым спишь. Которого любишь, да?  
Некоторые вещи нельзя изменить. Уже нельзя. Вот, что плохо. Вот, что невыносимо.  
Прости меня, пожалуйста, Годжо. Прости. Пожалуйста.


End file.
